It´s forever that we hold loved ones
by Halliwell Junkie
Summary: a poem-ish thing i wrote a while ago.


uhm...well i wrote this awhile ago partly in school but i haven´t posted yet so uhm...i don´t really like poetry and stuff its ok but not my fav type and uhm dunno how or y i wrote it but i did... and the names really suck so hope u like it too. online time is not very reliable so sorry for not popping up more often.  
  
Goddess across the river  
  
She speaks to me  
  
In tongues of the ancients  
  
I understand her not  
  
But I´m willing to  
  
Wait for eternity just to  
  
Speak one word to her  
  
And to finally understand  
  
Her melodius voice.  
  
Goddess across the river  
  
She comes to me  
  
In the night  
  
Glowing radiantly  
  
Of godly light  
  
Her hopes high  
  
That to-nite may be  
  
The night I can  
  
Finally understand her  
  
But time and time again  
  
Her hopes are dashed  
  
And my heart trampled at  
  
The pained look upon her  
  
Face.  
  
Night after night  
  
I run to meet her  
  
Ever afraid of  
  
Being late  
  
And losing  
  
One precious second  
  
With her.  
  
I know not where she lives  
  
Nor where she sheds  
  
Her tears only where  
  
We meet night after  
  
Night it is past the  
  
Forests, through the  
  
glen, and over the bridge.  
  
She sits on the other side  
  
Of a small cascading  
  
Waterfall, whilst I am  
  
Stuck upon  
  
The other shore.  
  
She doesn´t come untill  
  
After I´ve arrived and  
  
She leaves before I´m  
  
Ready to see her go.  
  
I see not how she comes  
  
Nor how she goes from  
  
My sight, I know not  
  
Whether she loves me  
  
As trully as do I.  
  
Nor do I know if I´m just  
  
Paltry entertainment  
  
Raptured by her beauty,  
  
To allay her boredom  
  
And to ease the burden  
  
Of her eternal life.  
  
Maybe I´m just a toy to  
  
Play with on these  
  
Long summer nights.  
  
I hope and pray with  
  
All my heart that my  
  
Fears are not truths but  
  
Still some small part of  
  
Me screams it into my ears,  
  
Overshadowing my love for  
  
Her during the long day  
  
We are apart, and ceasing  
  
When we meet.  
  
When we meet my heart,  
  
Soul and mind light up  
  
With a joy and fire I´ve  
  
Not felt before and wish  
  
To never end but when  
  
We are apart a small voice  
  
Speaks to me confusing  
  
My heart soul and mind  
  
Evermore.  
  
I wish to say we shall  
  
Always love each other  
  
And never forget  
  
I wish to say I shall  
  
Always love her and  
  
Never forget her,  
  
But I can not for I know not  
  
What her true feelings are,  
  
Nor do I know what the  
  
Future holds for us.  
  
I´v wished time  
  
And time again  
  
For an eternal night  
  
So that my love would  
  
Not be carried away by  
  
The dawn´s early fingers.  
  
I´ve wished it not for  
  
Sleep nor for rest, but  
  
For the simple reason  
  
To spend it with her  
  
Gazing forever at  
  
The stars and the moon  
  
Even though we have yet  
  
To touch each other or  
  
To be able to speak  
  
And hear each other.  
  
I curse the sun all my  
  
Waking hours, never  
  
Forgiving it for taking  
  
Away my love.  
  
I curse it as it rises up  
  
In all it´s splendor granting  
  
All others their requests.  
  
I sleep half the day away  
  
In a quiet peaceless slumber  
  
For it is not next to my love  
  
That I lay but on a cold bed.  
  
And I praise it as it sets,  
  
Showing dusk´s radiant  
  
Beauty to this tired eyes.  
  
She is the Pschye  
  
To my Cupid,  
  
The elixir of life for  
  
My tired bones  
  
Without her I´d  
  
Doubt I´d live  
  
Much longer.  
  
It´s been so long  
  
Since I last saw her  
  
It seems to my heart,  
  
Ever dispairing in the  
  
Sun, that Death shall  
  
Visit me today.  
  
As I walk through  
  
The town square, I  
  
Smile faintly at the  
  
Playing children.  
  
But to my soul´s  
  
Delight the sun  
  
Soon sets and  
  
Dusk shows her  
  
Brillaintly glowing  
  
Colors painting  
  
A perfect sky  
  
For my love and I.  
  
I can hear the last  
  
Delighted laughs of  
  
The children as they  
  
Run home to their  
  
Mother´s beckoning calls.  
  
Now, Now  
  
It is finally the time,  
  
Now finally I shall  
  
See her again and  
  
Repair my heart,  
  
And soul.  
  
I run as fast  
  
As my tired weak  
  
Legs will take me,  
  
Forcing every thing  
  
I can out of them,  
  
For yet again I have  
  
Neglected to eat.  
  
Still the impending  
  
Visit of my love has  
  
Given new wings  
  
Of flight to  
  
My aching legs,  
  
The wind itself seems  
  
To lend me its speed,  
  
My feet barely touch  
  
The soft forest floor.  
  
I fly with all the speed  
  
Of ancient Hermes,  
  
Maybe he himself  
  
Has lent me his  
  
Boots of Flight,  
  
I am not sure but  
  
If he has I give him  
  
My thanks times a  
  
Thousand for his  
  
Generosity to this  
  
Poor soul.  
  
Whomever or  
  
Whatever has  
  
Lent or given  
  
Me this speed  
  
It matters not  
  
As long as I  
  
Reach my love.  
  
I reach the  
  
Gurgling stream,  
  
Out of breath  
  
But filled with joy,  
  
Marred only by a  
  
Momentary fear  
  
That I had missed her.  
  
But it is allayed as she  
  
Comes radiantly  
  
As ever out of  
  
The trees on the  
  
Other side.  
  
I had sitten down  
  
On the soft luxuriant  
  
Ggrass upon  
  
Reaching the small  
  
Concealed area that  
  
Forever held my love.  
  
Ah, my love how I  
  
Wish I could speak  
  
To you, from my heart  
  
As I have dreamed of  
  
For so long a time, that  
  
It seems to me to have  
  
Been an eternity since  
  
The night we first meet.  
  
She tries to speak to me  
  
Again but to my heart's  
  
Dispair I understand her  
  
Not, she points to my left  
  
On the Ground.  
  
And there to my surprise  
  
Is a small feast.  
  
I waste a little time  
  
Wondering where it had  
  
Come from before I realized  
  
I was starving, gobbling it up  
  
I saw her smile at me.  
  
After I finish I clean up the  
  
Small area and look  
  
Across the river.  
  
My strength has been  
  
Returned as has my  
  
Determination and my mind.  
  
She makes swimming motions  
  
With her hands, I nod to  
  
Show I understand and  
  
Walk to the bank, looking  
  
For a suitable starting place.  
  
This side is full of strong  
  
Currents and eddies  
  
Only managable by raft.  
  
In despair I walk  
  
Towards the  
  
Waterfall for one last  
  
Hope of a good cast  
  
Off spot.  
  
I walk behind it and  
  
Notice for the first  
  
Time, a number  
  
Of small ledges going  
  
Across the waterfall  
  
To the other bank.  
  
I run back a little ways  
  
To tell my love I´m  
  
Coming. She had been  
  
Sitting dejectedly upon  
  
A rock.  
  
I firmly resolve to never  
  
Cause this again.  
  
She looks up at my  
  
Shouting and looks to  
  
Where I point confused.  
  
I run back and slowly,  
  
Carefully make my way  
  
Over to the bank.  
  
As I jump off onto the  
  
Bank she realizes finally  
  
That our dream has come  
  
And finally we can touch.  
  
She runs over and jumps  
  
into my arms a smile so  
  
radiant it nearly blinded me .  
  
"I knew you´d come for me."  
  
I look startled at her.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"The stars told me."  
  
She replies with a smile  
  
Before kissing me.  
  
I´ve never felt such joy or  
  
Amazement in my entire life.  
  
My goddess was  
  
Finally in my arms.  
  
"Pray my dear goddess  
  
may I ask of you,  
  
your name?"  
  
She laughs her voice  
  
Flowing like the wind  
  
Over the clouds.  
  
"Yes my god, but I am  
  
only a mortal myself.  
  
My name is Philomena Hallis."  
  
"Ah but you have the  
  
beauty and grace of  
  
a goddess to me."  
  
I disguise my surprise  
  
And horror at hearing this  
  
But as I gaze at her face ever  
  
So lovely all my previous knowledge of the Hallis´s falls away.  
  
"As do you my love."  
  
"But if you are not a  
  
goddess then from  
  
whence came the feast?"  
  
"I know not my love  
  
it appeared as if by  
  
magick."  
  
"Maybe it is a blessing  
  
from the Gods to tell  
  
us that we may be  
  
together, in happiness."  
  
I think out loud my heart  
  
And soul  
  
So filled with joy that I  
  
Feared that they may  
  
Burst in a moment.  
  
She looks up to the sky  
  
And gasps in fear.  
  
"What is it my love?"  
  
"The sky, dawn is near."  
  
I look to the skies and  
  
Indeed dawn has reared  
  
Its ugly head at us, in  
  
All of its splendor, even I  
  
who has a reason to  
  
Despise its utter beauty  
  
Cannot say that it is not  
  
Indeed a spectacular site.  
  
"But we have just meet  
  
my love? Must we part  
  
so soon?"  
  
"I am afraid so, I shall  
  
try to be here tomorrow  
  
as well."  
  
I gaze forlornly at her  
  
Slowly retreating figure,  
  
It seems to shimmer as  
  
She walks away with  
  
My heart.  
  
I wander home listlessly  
  
My soul bounding with  
  
Joy and hope.  
  
A sudden thought  
  
Seizing me I hurry to my  
  
Home to gather what  
  
I need.  
  
Anxiously I await the  
  
Dusk once more  
  
After frantically  
  
Preparing for my love.  
  
If all goes well, I shall  
  
Never have to await  
  
Beautiful Dusk and its  
  
Shades of Pink and  
  
Orange again.  
  
I hurry to the waterfall  
  
Straining slightly under  
  
The weight of my pack.  
  
I hurry across the ledge  
  
In hopes of being able  
  
To wait for her on her  
  
Shore.  
  
She waits for me  
  
Anxiously on a large  
  
Rock her worried face  
  
Turns towards me.  
  
"My love, I´d feared  
  
you become ill, or  
  
forgotten me."  
  
"No never could I forget  
  
you. Not once since the  
  
moment I first saw you  
  
on the bank. I still do not  
  
know why I was drawn  
  
here that night but  
  
whatever power made  
  
it possible I thank them  
  
with all my might."  
  
Relieved she rests her  
  
Beautiful head upon  
  
My chest. I fear she  
  
Hears my heart beat  
  
For the only thing that  
  
Drowns it out in my mind  
  
Is her sweet and gentle  
  
Voice, like the most beuatiful  
  
Birdsong in the world.  
  
"My love, listen, I´ve  
  
rid myslef of everything  
  
but my money, a few clothes  
  
and heirlooms. There´s a  
  
priest waiting, if only  
  
you will of course to-nite  
  
at the rectory for us. I am  
  
a Leosk and you my love are a  
  
Hallis. Our familes if they knew  
  
would never let us see each other  
  
again. It is the only way."  
  
Her face for a moment  
  
Confused but then lite  
  
Up with joy.  
  
"Oh my love. How did  
  
you know I did the same  
  
this very day?"  
  
"I did not."  
  
"Come let us go to  
  
your priest. I cannot wait  
  
another moment."  
  
Laughing I follow her  
  
As she runs swiftly  
  
To the priests house.  
  
  
  
I look up at my wife  
  
As I read the last line.  
  
The rest had been  
  
Torn away.  
  
"They did not let me  
  
see this life, my love."  
  
"Are you sure it´s us then?"  
  
"The names, the love,  
  
the forbiddeness. It has  
  
to be us Piper. There is no  
  
one else it could be."  
  
"How does it end?"  
  
"I don´t know the last of  
  
the parchment is gone."  
  
I stare at the paper a hope  
  
And fear rising in my chest.  
  
"Was there an address on  
  
the envelope it came in my love?"  
  
"I don´t know. I´ll look."  
  
I watch her walk to the table  
  
My heart beating so fiercly  
  
With love I feared it would  
  
Burst.  
  
She smiles in amusement  
  
As she reads.  
  
"One last gift from big  
  
sister to show little sister  
  
it´s forever that we hold  
  
love ones." 


End file.
